Gating the Light
by SFBKludge
Summary: 3rd in the Light series. SG1 starts poking around in Sunnydale


**Disclaimer: **I Own nothing. **BTVS SG1 Shogun Warriors **and all characters places belong to other people and companies. If you recognize it. It doesn't belong to me. This is only for fun and no money exchanges hands.

**GATING the LIGHT**

**By SFBKludge**

-Previous Story-

Under NORAD at Cheyenne mountain.

"Colonel we have been getting unsubstantiated reports of 'Giant robots' for sometime. The NID has always downplayed them and said it was nothing to be concerned about. I am now officially concerned. You and your team will go to, (consulting his notes) Sunnydale and investigate this Giant robot. I want to know if it's a threat to the planet or if we could use it against the Goa'uld."

"Yes sir General. Ok Spacemonkey, T once we get Carter out of her state of shock we can leave.

-Current story-

-Magic Box-

A few days later.

"Anya could you please lay off, I won't charge for my services piloting Raydeen."

"You are missing an economic windfall. You are the only person in the world who can pilot Raydeen. That makes you a very valuable commodity."

"Once again Anya, I am not the only Shogun Warrior pilot, as a matter of fact I wasn't even going to be the pilot for Raydeen, but the stuntman who was supposed to be the primary pilot was in an accident and they moved onto me., not to mention that I don't own Raydeen. He belongs to the Followers of the Light. I only get to pilot him.

"Giles came out from the stockroom at that point of the conversation. "Xander has given the same answer every other time you've tried to get him to charge for his services. Right now we have a bigger problem; since you reorganized the stockroom I've been unable to complete the monthly inventory. Here is what I've accomplished so far, if you would be so kind as to finish it I'll deal with the items on display."

Anya took one look at the list and gasped. "You didn't even inventory the mummy hand?"

"I found the hand of course. But I couldn't find it on the control sheet."

"The mummy hand is right here in section CC."

Giles took a deep breath and took off his glasses and started cleaning them. "Why would a mummy hand be under CC? I could see M or H or even B for body parts, but CC?"

"For Creepy Crawlers of course. You'd think anyone would be able to figure that out."

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course creepy crawlers why didn't I think of that? I have a brilliant idea, I will give you a raise and you will be the one to do the complete inventory from now on.

"How much of a raise I want some details here, instead of some vague promises."

"The raise will depend on how efficient and industrious you are at getting the inventory done. Xander is supposed to tell me what the Followers have authorized him to tell me that I would like to get to, so if you hurry along we can open for business before it gets dark.

-Meanwhile at the site of Glory's tower.-

"Colonel it's simply physically impossible. This is where the "giant Robot" was reported. But there's no sign of any sort of impression. Even if it was hollow paper mache it would have weighted tons. It had to be some sort of illusion, some sort of projected image of some sort."

Carter all I can tell you is what the General told all of us. It's no image, there has been debris associated from this thing's every appearance, but nothing from the machine itself other than some destruction to the surroundings just like that big knocked over fence."

Daniel and Teal'c had just walked back onto the site and came up from behind just in time to hear Jacks statement. "Jack even you have to admit that there's something fishy going on here. No way could a robot the size of an office building cruise around without being spotted by hundreds of people, Humungous Lightning storm or not." You could almost hear the quotes.

"Well what did you two dig up?"

Teal'c looked puzzled in his Jaffa way. "I was not aware we were conducting excavations. I though we were supposed to be conducting interviews of the mental patients."

"T it's a figure of speech. Danny boy can you tell me what you found out?"

"Well we didn't find out much. What little we did discover was pretty far out there." At Jacks worried look Daniel hastened to allay his fears. "Not that far out fortunately. Anyway the patients all had very different takes on what happened. Even some of the people we just haphazardly questioned were rather surprisingly blind except to what ever was on their TV set. Admittedly it's a small sample but apparently almost no one sane even looked at the "Humongous Lightning storm" the only supposedly a once in a century storm didn't convince anybody to even look out their window to watch the storm. The only ones who admit to being out and about that night all had one thing in common. They reported a small group that we haven't managed to track down yet, composed of a college age young women and bleach blonde Billy Idol along with one middle aged man. Admittedly the descriptions were sketchy but a great deal of similarity and overlap occurred to make me believe that this group was at the least really present." When we tried finding out that they were the patients clammed up. What's really strange we asked a few college age guys about them who we hadn't talked to about the incident and they spoke right up that based on the descriptions, that the group was composed of a Buffy Summers Willow Rosenberg and a Mr. Giles former librarian of the high school. The bleach blonde and the other two girls remained unnamed but were supposedly seen with members of the group. One name did come up supposedly there should have been at least one other male with them since they tend to hang around together a lot. A Mr. Xander no last name is almost always present when Buffy and Willow are together with Mr. Giles.

"Daniel are you telling me and the Colonel that no one other than escaped mental patients saw anything? Even though we have a number of reports confirming that something happened here? But as soon as you don't associate some descriptions with this event you start getting names and associations?"

'That is indeed correct MajorCarter."

Jack started pacing. Back and forth "This place doesn't make sense. First we get reports of a Giant Robot and some sort of strange energy phenomena. Some of the reports are from reputable sources. We get here and everything has dried up. No one has seen anything or knows anything. But if you ask lateral questions you get information." The team members exchanged looks. If Jack was slipping this badly on revealing his intelligence then he was royally ticked.

Jack suddenly stopped and whirled on Daniel. "Did you get any way of contacting these people?"

Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Oddly enough yes I did. It seems that…

-Magic Box short while later.-

Giles was sipping at a cuppa tea as he quizzed Xander on what he had been told.

"You said that there once were more than the three Shogun Warriors that currently exist, and that the other had been destroyed driving the Old Ones off of Earth?"

Yeah the others happened to be destroyed or were so heavily damaged to not be worth repairing. So the only other functional Shogun Warriors are Combattra and Danguard Ace. The exact roll of what's been destroyed and what is still possible but not worth the resources to repair is a closely guarded secret that even I will never know. Supposedly there were at least a dozen Warriors that used to exist; Mazinger, Grandizer, Getter Robo, Gaiking are just some of the names. Each was built to deal with specific threats. Don't quote me on this, it's entirely speculation on my part, but I think the main reason that the others haven't been rebuilt is simple."

Giles thought about it. "My boy I'm sorry but I don't see any viable reason for the others to have not been repaired.

"Think about it Giles. What could possibly be a threat to one of the Shogun Warriors? You have to admit they wouldn't exactly work as subtle tools to protect a town versus vampires. The Warriors are inactive and only get deployed for a level of threat that is so immense that there is no other possible response. The sheer existence of any Shogun Warrior has to weigh heavily for good on the scales of balance even if…." Xander trailed off.

A horrified expression crossed the face of Giles. "Every time the Shogun Warriors are used it gives evil a chance to tip the playing field back heavily on their side."

Xander on a very bad upper crust English accent. "By Jove I think he's got it. The only reason I was allowed to use Raydeen last time was simple enough. Not the end of the earth that's to small a scale to matter in the long run according to the Light. I don't agree but they have good reason to be worried. Glory's portal wouldn't have just ended life on Earth as we know it. It would have disrupted life through countless realities. Glory was dangerous, but not in such a way that even as little of a role I did play would justify that level of response from the Light, it was Glory's _plan_ that tipped the scales allowing me to use Raydeen. That's what has me worried, in the long run the portal was a bigger threat, but now evil will get to play a counter that will probably be much more dangerous for us in the short term, what that could be I don't even want to guess." Xander trailed off as Anya breezed out of the storage room and immediately went to open the front door so they could start collecting more glorious money.

"Outside the magic Box-

SG1 had just arrived.

Jack rounded on Daniel "Forcyinoutloud a magic shop?!"

Daniel was defensive. "I told you it was a strange business."

Teal'c: "The shop does not appear to be open even though the hours posted indicate otherwise. Is it customary to indicate sundown as closing time?"

Carter: "I don't think I've ever seen … Wait a moment someone is coming"

Anya looked out and saw the first set of customers and hurriedly opened up. "Hello is you here to spend some of your hard earned money on our merchandise?

Nonplused Jack looked at his team mates. "Uh Daniel might, but actually we are here looking for a Mr. Giles. We would like to ask him a few questions if he's available?"

"Giles is over there chatting with my fiancé Xander sitting at the table."

Surely there weren't that many people called Xander associating with a Giles. Come to think of it she vaguely matched the description of one of the unidentified girls. "If it would be possible I'm sure we would like to speak with you and Xander Ms…"

"Jenkins Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins-Harris to be precise. I'm afraid we simply couldn't afford the time. We've been closed for inventory and I'm sure we've already lost some precious money because of it. "

"I'm sure we could pay a nominal fee for your combined time and to keep the shop closed for privacy, we could list it under an initial consulting fee that might become a lucrative side income eventually."

At the mention of consulting fee's Anyas eyes lit up. "I can't guarantee anything along those lines I can only recommend. But I would pay a variable fee based on helpfulness and confidentiality, out of my own funds at the least. If we gain enough information well, my employers would be grateful and might even extend the payment arrangement."

Anya saw that the light was more than bright enough to toast any vamps so she decided to verbally invite them in. "Come in come in. I'm sure we will help you as much as we can."

Giles saw Anya motion four customers into the store after having had a short conversation with them that he hadn't listened to. The large black male was a concern. Who would wear a woolen cap in the California heat? Why was Anya putting the closed sign back up? Giles stood up and unobtrusively motioned for Xander to flank the customers. "Hello welcome to my shop."

SG1 noticed the hand sign. Some things going on here was the universal thought. "Thank you Mr. Giles, as I told Ms. Jenkins we would all appreciate a chance to ask you some questions. You will be recompensed for your time based on how much you can help us.

"Regardless of how much you offer some questions will never be answered, now good day" Giles frostily replied.

"Please it's only that…"

"Oh come off of it Daniel. We want to know what you know about a Giant Robot that was seen near your little group." Jack noticed that all three of the civilians in front of him had tensed up at his statement. Oh boy what's going to happen now?

AN: Well I got this plot bunny out of my system. Who knows, one day I might pit the Shogun Warriors versus the might of the System Lords.


End file.
